


New York City Rhythm.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, True Love's Kiss, Urbine.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Following the final day of filming Star Trek 3 Beyond.Chris and karl decided to enjoy a romantic weekend away together to relax and unwind.(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)





	New York City Rhythm.

"Chris! I hope you're aware we're gonna' be recognised the whole damn time in 'that City'!?  
"Relax Karl! Of course we will be it's part of the fun you gorgeous guy! We 'are' Kirk and McCoy now and always will be, it's part of the fun! In fact lets make it even more obvious, we can take a walk in Central Park wearing out Star Fleet uniforms!"  
"Hmm hand in hand Darlin'?"  
"What else Doc! You up for it?"  
"Well Captain's order's i guess! And I can never say no to you Chris! So sure thing."

They managed to arrive rather 'incognito' late saturday night. Sunday was slowly becoming a glorious sunny day. They were very soon strolling through the winding lane's and fresh air of Central Park, hand's clasped tightly together.

"You 'really' love this dontcha' Chris?"  
"Why wadda' you mean Karl?"  
"Just this! Walkin' the walk' talkin' the talk. I do too if I godda' be honest! If not for for Star Trek we would not be together and so in love my Darlin'."

As they strolled along happy and content with each other's company, on-lookers passing by and sitting relaxing all around were noticing them and shouting out random welcome comment's which made them both smile. Such as:  
"Come on Karl just kiss him!" And. "Hey Captain! Can I come to the wedding?"  
They lapped up all the attention and complied with requests for autographs and photo oppertunities.

A small group of appreciative fan's had followed them throughout thier leisurely stroll. So just before the afternoon's enjoyment was coming close to ending, Karl turned to Chris saying.  
"Alright this is it Chris! Shall we my Darlin'?"  
"Hmm be my guest Karl!"  
Karl pulled Chris into his eager arm's and Chris reciprocated the same gesture. Their lip's soon melted together in a passionate lingering kiss!  
The eager on-looker's were so delighted they burst into joyous cheer's of "Yeh!!!"

Looking back grinning, Karl and Chris waved to them all as they left at the Park's exit. Karl spoke.  
" Hmm well Chris, are you happy now my Darlin'?"  
"Oh yeh! Sure am you gorgeous guy. And, you're all mine!"  
"Same here Chris I feel just the same about you!"  
"Karl, you must admit you knew it was never gonna' be 'a walk in the park' in the literal sense anyhow!"  
"Yep! 'n ya know somethin' Chris, does this face look like it's complaining? Now come on can't wait to get you back to the Hotel and have my wicked way with you!"  
"Hmm! That's the spirit Bones!!!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song title by Barry Manilow.  
This work was inspired by the movie...The Out Of Towners. (Re-make version.)


End file.
